


Warmth

by xPurple_Wolfx21x



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPurple_Wolfx21x/pseuds/xPurple_Wolfx21x
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Warmth

"Parties are such a pain..." Kai murmurs under his breath as he took a sip of his glass. "I don't get how they are able to deal with this amount of... people."

"It's not too bad," Arianna interjects. "I'm pretty sure they're used to it by now since even before they were born. They are the beloved Prince and Princess of Valora," glancing over to where the royal duo was standing next to their parents and talking to other royal families and nobles.

"Doesn't mean that I like it."

"You're such a stick in the ass..." She grumbles, taking a drink from her own glass. "I don't get why girls even like you, you even have the dear princess herself falling for you non-existent char- Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Her shout catching the attention of others around them. Kai covers her mouth with his free hand giving her a glare.

"Shut up, you're too loud you fucking idiot..." Kai growls. 

He soon enough removes his hand as Arianna giver her younger twin a pout but says nothing more, leaning back against the wall and taking a drink of her glass. Kai crosses his arm against his chest and turns his attention back to the royal family, only to see the young princess had disappeared leaving her brother and parents.

_'This girl...'_

He lifts himself off the wall, placing his glass on the small table that conveniently happens to be there. It catches the attention of his sister.

"Where ya gonna?"

"I'm going to find the princess."

"I'm sure she's fine, nothin gonna happen to her. The cap is up in the balcony lookin over the party, pretty sure he ain't gonna let anything happen to them."

"I'm going to look for her. Make sure the royal brat doesn't cause some shit," he left before Arianna could say another word. She clicks her tongue and places a hand on her hip.

 _'He's head-over-heels for that girl,'_ she smiles, _'He deserves it.'_

It didn't take long for Kai to find her, after nearly half a year as her personal guard and escort he knows the places she likes to go to when she wants to be alone. In front of him stood Yang Saburo, the beloved princess of Valora city. 

"I thought I might find you here."

His sudden voice startles her and she quickly turns her head to see if it was, only to find that it was the adventurer himself. A slight smile appears on her lips as he approaches her until he is by her side.

"Kai! What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that?" He chuckles, "You should be with your parents and brother. What are you doing here?"

"It was getting too stuffy, I need some fresh air," he nodded in response.

The two stood in comfortable silence, the sound of music and the voice of the attendants filling the silent air. Kai usually enjoys peace and silence when he is alone, finding the presence of others to be bothersome, but with Yang, it just felt... different. In their first meeting, he found her child-like personality to be annoying and the fact that he needed to with her 24/7 as her personal guard was a nuisance. He is never one to look out for the wellbeing of others. 

But over the months of beginning to know her, Kai hates to admit that he had given her less credit than what she deserved. The kindness he first thought of as weakness became something he admires the most about her. 

Yang is the one person Kai wouldn't mind giving up his life for.

His thought is suddenly caught off when a gust of air seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He is quick to notice the slight shiver of Yang's shoulders. Despite the dress she is wearing, her shoulders are the only part of her body that isn't covered out. Without a second thought, Kai takes off his coat.

"Here," placing his coat over her shoulders.

"What about you? Will you not get cold as well?"

"I'll be fine, your highness," He chuckles, finding her concern to be quite adorable, "You do not need to concern yourself with me."

Yang on the other hand didn't seem to like the response she had gotten. Instead of giving a response, she moved closer to him, ducking under his arm and leans against his side, her head resting on his chest. A blush appears on his cheeks caught off guard by her sudden action, but that soon disappeared once seeing the blissful look on her face.

"Much better... I feel a lot warmer," she sighs in content as she looked up at the stars.

Kai rests one arm on the railing while the other snaked around Yang's shoulder, pulling her flush to his side. He covers the lower part of his face with his hand to hid the embarrassment even though it didn't help since the rapid beating of his heart was a sure giveaway to how he was feeling.


End file.
